Love ME meets the Host Club
by Purrloin77
Summary: Okay first cross-over that i've ever posted. I'm going to be following the manga for both Ouran Host Club and Skip Beat but it's mainly going to follow Kyoko. There will be SPOILERS. T just to be safe (I suck at choosing Genres and names)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for now this is just a really short one-shot/prologue. It came into my head and I just had to write it. Warning I'm going to be following the manga for both Ouran Host Club and Skip Beat but it's mainly going to follow Kyoko. There will be SPOILERS. Also this is EXTREMELY short. No actual thoughts from Kyoko, just explaining her situation.**

**This takes place after Kyoko's insane Valentine's Day, she's still filming Dark Moon and has stared Box "R". Forhost club Haruhi has been a member of the Host Club for a while now since it is about half a year through.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or Skip Beat. If I owned Skip Beat I would put up the next chapter already.**

* * *

Kyoko decides to switch schools so that the bastard know as Shou would not be able to find out which school she goes to or if she is there that day. She doesn't want to have another form of harassment done to her (talking about the forced kiss). She saw that because her grades where so high she could go into some schools with a full scholarship.

She looked up different schools in the area and had her heart set on one as soon as she saw the picture of the uniforms and campus. She saw elegant yellow princess dresses and a pink castle. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of going to a school like that.

She immediately called the president to see if she could attend. He said that it could be arranged if she passed the scholarship test. She then took the test in a few days and due to the enthusiasm to get into the school she got a 100% on it. She then painfully paid the full price for her new girls uniform.

Once receiving it reading to go to her first day at Ouran Academy she felt that nothing would go wrong in this school. But she did not know that in the class 2A a man obsessed with commoners awaited and another who could use her for gain.

* * *

**That's it. If anyone reads this let me know if I should continue it. And now to continue typing my other fanfic, which I am very slow with. Thank you for reading ~3**


	2. Chapter 1 (real one)

**HI to my followers! Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Honestly I didn't think it would get a big hit so quickly. So thank you for that! Oh and I apologize for any OOCness. I'm going to re-read Ouran so I know how they act. (I recently re-read Skip Beat so I don't think they will be as off kilter) **

**Here it is chapter 1 of Love Me meets the Host Club (oh and later on I am going to add the other members to this mix)**

* * *

: Ouran Academy Class 2A:

"Hello, I'm Mogami Kyoko," I bow respectively. "Please take care of me."

I introduced myself to my new homeroom class.

"Your seat is over there next to Mr. Suoh," the teacher directed me.

I walked over to the desk next to a boy with blond hair and purple eyes. The young man stood up and took my hand.

"Good day my lovely maiden, I am Suoh Tamaki. Welcome to Ouran Academy," he says and kisses my hand.

I pull it back violently.

"Don't flirt with me!" I say and take my seat.

Tamaki was stood there speechless, while the boy behind him with dark hair and glasses wrote something down and logged on to his laptop.

The first half of the day was filled with failed attempts at wooing the new scholar ship student, talking about that he has another commoner friend and host club from its king.

* * *

When lunch came around I sat down at a table trying to get away from the overly enthusiastic president of the Host Club. Someone in a boy's uniform with chocolate hair and eyes casually walked and sat down at the table with a slightly annoyed expression. Something about him didn't say high-class boy, at least in my imagination.

He introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi from class 1A. I'm the only other scholarship student in this school. At least there's another normal person here with all these damn rich people." He muttered that last bit.

I was happy that someone else here wasn't filthy rich. "Hi, I'm Mogami Kyoko! Oh, how did you know that I was a scholar ship student?"

_Please don't say because I'm plain and not wearing make-up._

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. "Tamaki-sempai is obsessed with "commoners" he wouldn't stop talking about there being a new scholar student in his class. He is really annoying."

"How do you know Suoh-san if your in a different grade?"

He got a bit angry thinking about something. "I'm apart of his Host Club. Not buy choice though, I am in debt because I broke their 8 million yen pot. I couldn't even afford a uniform so they got me this and it just kept on adding on after that." He mutters a bit more, "It's mainly that evil king Kyoka-sempai."

"So because of that they're having you act as a boy?" I ask.

_I know that girls are known for acting as guys so couldn't this be the same? I played a boy but you could still tell that I was a girl. Though I'm not sure though. I have been surprised by ages of some actors in the past. A feminine boy wouldn't be rare._

"Huh? How could you tell so easily?" She sounded puzzled.

"Well, I've been working as an actress for a year now and I know some roles even if you're a girl you may have to act a male character. I've done it once to learn how to fully get into a roll."

"You're an actress. Does that mean your rich too…?" she said with kind of depressed tone.

"Me, rich? Not even close. I live in the back of a family restaurant. All the money I make goes to living expenses. Though I borrow the money for this uniform. I'm in so much debt." Tears started to come to my eyes.

"I know how it is. So what have you played so far for an actress?" She asks me.

"Well I work for LME and the only thing that I'm known for right now is a Kyurara Commercial and Dark Moon. I might not seem like it I'm actually the actress that plays the antagonist Mio." I tell her.

"Well I guess that makes you really talented, to be able to get that far in a year. I'll think you'll go far as an actress." She said with a smile.

I heard girls behind us swoon at the sound of Haruhi-san's words. Also out of nowhere comes the president of the host club. He hugs Haruhi-san while saying "CUTE" and Haruhi just looked annoyed.

Haruhi ignores Tamaki-sempai and continues on with the conversation.

"So why did you switch schools in the middle of the year?"

My face darkened thinking about that bastard Shotaro.

Haruhi backed away a bit feeling the dark aura eminationg form me.

**_"Lets just say there was someone that would not let me go. I just want to get away from that bastard." _**I said in a dark tone.

My demons started to swirl around my body readying to attack anyone that came near. That unlucky guy was the blond president. He walked up to me seeing that I was angry but not knowing why. In a blind rage because of the thoughts of Sho I sent some of my demons flew at the unsuspecting king. Tamaki was sent flying leaving everyone stunned.

Finally snapping out of my rage I quickly got onto the ground apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" is all I could say to the confused Tamaki.

Before he could say anything the vice-president of the Host Club(or so Haruhi described) dark king, Ootori Kyoya.

"I'm sorry I can't help you when it comes to Kyoya-sempai, you're on your own" Haru tells me.

Kyoya smiles and starts to speak, "Well it seems like our new student doesn't know how to act in a high class society. Surprising since you've played a young rich girl in a drama."

_What? How does this guy know that? I just got here and all I said was that I played Mio to Haruhi-san!_

"Maybe you're not as good as it depicts on Dark Moon. Maybe you need to spend some time working to learn proper manners."

_I'm already working as a LOVE ME member! I don't need to be apart of a Host Club._

"Well since I haven't gotten a response I guess I have no choice but to tell everyone that you are childhood friends with a popular singer, but judging by your face you wouldn't want that."

_WHAAAAAAT!?_

* * *

**Yeah end of Chaper 1 I would have written this quicker if I wasn't constantly switching between reading Skip Beat/Ouran, watching amvs of said mangas, and watching the animes of said shows. Well thank you for reading finishe typing this at 11:54PM.**

**See you next time~3**


End file.
